


Искусство в драме

by Hudson_shipper



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Crack, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Not Canon Compliant, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudson_shipper/pseuds/Hudson_shipper
Summary: История, в которой события Войны бесконечности и Эндгейма были лишь неудачной пародией на отчет Питера Паркера, написанный с лёгкой руки Тони Старка. А проверять всё это будет Фьюри
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Искусство в драме

— Паркер, что это? — единственный глаз Фьюри грозился вот-вот да задергаться. — Точнее, не так: Паркер, что это за хрень?

Питер в ответ улыбнулся радостно, чуть ли не светился весь. Так, будто выиграл, по меньшей мере, миллион или получил новый прототип костюма от Старка.

— Это мой отчет, сэр, — и дернул уголки губ шире, делая свою улыбку еще более эмоциональной.  
Фьюри сделал глубокий вдох. Выдох. Снова вдох. Перед ним на столе лежала аккуратная стопка листов двести десять на двести девяносто семь миллиметров. Внушительная такая стопка, сантиметров пять в высоту.

— И почему же твой отчет значительно превысил стандартный размер пять-двадцать страниц печатного текста, мутировав во что-то гораздо большее?

— Вначале было меньше, но потом ребята решили мне помочь, и в итоге вышло это. Отчет, в смысле, сэр!

В этот раз единственный глаз Ника Фьюри всё же дернулся на слове «ребята», потому что так Питер мог назвать лишь кучку великовозрастных идиотов, почему-то считающихся защитниками Земли и носящих гордое прозвище Мстители. Фьюри в очередной раз проклял себя и день, в который решил начать инициативу.

— И дописали остальные шестьсот сорок три страницы, видимо, потому что первые восемь были ничего так. По крайней мере, они были похожи на отчет, который я хотел увидеть, а не собрание фантазий и мечтаний, превратившихся в очередной голливудский однотипный шедевр. Особенно та часть, где Доктор Стрэндж посмотрел больше четырнадцати миллионов возможных реальностей и решил отыграть ту, где Тони Старк героически гибнет в конце, а Капитан Америка внезапно решает уйти в прошлое.

— Я говорил им, сэр, Ник Фьюри, сэр! — глаза Питера вспыхивают лихорадочно, будто он уже не в первый раз хочет высказаться на эту тему, но только сейчас дорвался. — Мистер Старк сказал, что нельзя обрывать отчет после событий в аэропорту, но и писать правду я не могу, иначе это будет “не так эпично и с музыкой”. Он вообще хотел, чтобы Джарвис взломал системы ЩИТа и включал песни AC/DC каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь будет рядом с отчетом и чем ближе человек, тем громче музыка.

Вдох. Выдох. Фьюри поднял глаз на подростка, сощурился. Парень не виноват, что его наставник — идиот, а “могучие герои Земли” едва вышли из детского сада по развитию. Возможно, еще можно использовать Тессеракт для путешествия во времени, чтобы вернуться назад и выбить из своей головы все мысли, касаемые Мстителей. Вон, даже в шедевре этом есть такой сюжетный поворот, значит, есть вероятность успеха. Николас поджал губы.

— Можешь идти, Паркер, но передай своим ребятам, чтобы завтра были здесь в девять утра ровно. И сам приходи, есть у меня еще парочка вопросов.

Поняв, что экзекуция переносится на определенный срок, Питер кивнул и в две секунды очистил помещение. Фьюри прикрыл лицо ладонью, застонал в себя от абсурда всей ситуации и поднялся с места. Ему, в конце концов, стоит прочитать эту художественную самодеятельность до конца, чтобы завтра разнести в пух и прах. 

К тому же, почему он должен страдать один, если можно пригласить Коулсона и Хилл, которые как раз хотели провести брифинг после обеда. Усмехнувшись самому себе, Фьюри уверенно вышел за дверь, не забыв прихватить толстую папку со стола.

* * * 

Фил Коулсон любил искусство. Ему не чужды были романтические фильмы и современная беллетристика, детективные истории и голливудский экшн, иногда дело доходило даже до индийских мелодрам, но сейчас его душа разрывалась. На части, крича при этом в агонии, отбросив мечту умереть тихо и во сне, окружив себя внуками. Брифинг прошел необычно. Мягко говоря. И вот теперь Коулсон стоит, прижавшись к стене за спиной директорского стола, и наблюдает за тем, как его любовь к современному искусству медленно, но верно сгорает.

— Еще раз, Старк, — Фьюри приподнимает бровь в ожидании. 

— Это не я начал, — безапелляционно заявляет миллиардер, кивая в согласии со своими же словами. — Если бы Барнс не притащил свою задницу на диван, я бы даже смотреть в сторону отчета не стал.

— Я? — удивленно переспросил Баки, но его проигнорировали.

— И вообще, директор, прекрасный вышел отчет.

— Я бы добавил в конце сцену встречи Наташи и Тони, честно говоря, — Бартон задумчиво усмехнулся, мысленно прикидывая идеи для продолжения. — Или встречу Тони и его дочери, которая станет взрослой. Как с Таносом, где он видел Гамору.

— Гамора тебе яйца на кулак намотает, а после скормит собакам, если узнает, — добавляет гаденько Сэм, пристраивая свою ладонь на плече Барнса. 

— Заткнулись нахрен! — Фьюри делает серию дыхательных упражнений, призывая себя успокоиться и словить дзен. — Паркер, продолжай.

— Мне начать с части, где мистер Роджерс отращивает бороду или с той, где мистер Старк отключает систему охраны секретной тюрьмы для особо опасных преступников посредине океана, чтобы его друг-предатель-бывший вытащил других друзей-предателей? 

— Начинай со второго акта, я больше не могу слушать эти стенания Роджерса по поводу его бедного лучшего друга-не-любовника, которого подставили в очередной раз.

— И сливы забрали, — подает голос этот самый друг, вздохнув грустно. — Спасибо, Тони, за доставку на дом. Забыл сказать.

— Зачтемся, — отмахнулся от солдата Старк и подмигнул Роджерсу.

Питер нервно рассмеялся, почесав затылок. Эта ситуация начинает отдавать сюрреализмом. Фьюри вновь пробежался глазами по тексту, откинув лишнее. Части про нападение инопланетян и трагическая смерть Локи были неплохи, стоит признать. Николас даже всплакнул бы, если бы этот же самый Локи два месяца назад не взорвал один из комплексов ЩИТа, решив поиграть с братцем в догонялки. Возмещать ущерб пострадавшим пришлось именно Фьюри.

— Итак, господа, — начал директор, сложив руки перед собой в замок. — Для начала, кто из вас, идиотов, придумал сделать главного злодея мало того, что с мошонкой на подбородке, еще и фиолетового цвета?

— Баки, — тут же сдал его Старк, усмехаясь и поигрывая бровями. — У него со сливами, как вы заметили, особые отношения. Если вы понимаете, о чем я.

— Тони! — зашипел на того Роджерс, щуря свои прекрасные голубые глазки, которые сейчас метали молнии. — Подбородок был как раз твоей идеей.

— Но фиолетовый то его, — отбил миллиардер, не моргнув и глазом. — И Танос не придуманный, он существует в реальном мире.

— Это двоюродный брат Тора, которого тот терпеть не может еще больше, чем Локи, — вставил своё слово Бартон. — Только в жизни он полтора метра роста и похож на гнома из Толкина. Стремный такой, знаете, толстый еще.

— Мужские комплексы, вам лишь бы помериться членами, — насмешливо протянула Наташа, пристроившись аккурат на ручке дивана рядом со Старком. — Тор решил, что это будет смешно. 

Фьюри попытался представить мини-Тора с животом, бородой и косичками в ней. Дернулся. Даже его богатая фантазия не была так жестока к Громовержцу. 

— Допустим, я верю, что Локи отдает свою жизнь за брата и умирает. Снова. Какой это уже раз, кстати? Пятый? Не суть. Так вот, Локи умирает, Тора выбрасывают в космос, где тот почему-то не умирает от удушья, а хранитель Асгарда внезапно спасает какого-то зеленого чувака в рваных на жопе штанах, а не своих покровителей. Я бы спросил Тора об этом, потому что как-то хреново у них там с дисциплиной, но зачем приходить на собрания.

— У Одина юбилей очередной, они гуляют всем Асгардом, — вздыхает Старк, жалея, что его не позвали в этот раз. — Сказал, что прибудет через неделю с невестой.

— Мисс Фостер предупреждала, знаю, хотя до сих пор не пойму, зачем ей было соглашаться, учитывая, что после слияния с одним из камней бесконечности она сама стала практически асгардианкой. Или как там толкует семантика.

— Дальше мистер Доктор Стрэндж находит мистера Старка и они вместе видят, как на Нью-Йорк нападает большое колесо, — продолжает тем временем Питер, уголки губ дергаются в предвкушении. — И вот тут появляюсь я!

— Да-да, часть про то, как ты абсолютно незаметно покинул полный подростков автобус, еще и висел на нем добрые секунд тридцать, меня порадовала. Что за фирма кроссовок, которые приклепают к железу, не подскажешь?

Паркер имел совесть, чтобы покраснеть. Этот момент он как-то не учел, когда прописывал собственную роль, а мистер Старк не подсказал. Не факт даже, что он читал эту часть, увлекшись прописью мистера Роджерса и своей глубокой на того обиде. 

— Скажи мне, Старк, почему ты, позиционируя себя умнейшим человеком мира, таскаешь с собой старую раскладушку, которую заряжать надо каждые два часа, вместо того, чтобы сохранить номер Роджерса в Пятнице? Я понимаю, что твоё эго было подбито предательством и изменой, но не мог же ты так отупеть.

— Это был широкий жест, показывающий мою любовь к Стиву. Вы не романтичны, директор, — иронично протянул гений. — К тому же, мне показалось, что Стиву будет приятно, если я буду таскать частицу его с собой.

На этом моменте Бартон уже открыл рот, чтобы вставить часть про "белые частицы внутри", но Наташа вовремя двинула тому по печени. Зашипев, агент обиженно засопел. Фьюри перевернул несколько страниц, останавливаясь на другой части и пропуская ненужные моменты. Нажал на стоящем рядом телефоне пару кнопок и стал ждать. Питер тем временем продолжал.

— ... и вот тут я спасаю мистера Старка! Бум! — парень, кажется, получал удовольствие от этого дерьма. — А потом появляется мистер Доктор Стрэндж и начинается махач.

— Стрэндж, тащи сюда свою задницу, у меня есть вопросы.

Не прошло и минуты, как в кабинете открылся портал. Стивен грациозно ступил на выстеленный плиткой пол и тут же подскользнулся на собственном плаще. Старк заржал. Стивен, закатив глаза и мягко дернув своенравную ткань, выпрямился. 

— Сразу к делу. Почему ты не разрезал порталом Обсидиана, если после Вонг спокойно отрезал ему руку, не стараясь даже?

Наступила тишина. Стрэндж моргнул, еще раз, а после открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но тут же поджал губы. Видимо, такая мысль ему в голову не приходила. 

— И сразу встает на места вопрос о том, почему из более четырнадцати миллионов сюжетов ты выбрал тот, где Старк жертвует собой. Драма ради драмы и никакого обоснования.

— Я бы попросил...

— А я бы заткнулся. Так вот, Старк, я даже упущу вопрос о том, что ты совершенно непонятным способом теряешь свои очки и телефон, облачаясь в высокотехническую броню, а после Брюс чудесным образом находит раскладушку среди обломков зданий. Совершенно обычное дело, согласен, с каждым бывает. Но вот что меня особо затронуло: почему Роджерс ждал поезда, чтобы появиться, когда Виженом вытирали все мало-мальские горизонтальные поверхности? Молчу уже о том, что мисс Максимофф может голыми руками удержать два инопланетных корабля и Титана, но в схватке один на один с Проксимой резко потеряла все свои силы?

В данный момент Ванда была на Бали с Виженом, отдыхая от мирской суеты в заслуженном медовом месяце. Оплаченном Старком, к слову, что смягчило ведьму по отношению к гению. Роджерс чуть ли кипятком от радости не писал. 

— Опустим мисс Максимофф. Роджерс, твои оправдания? Потому что если в ситуации, подобной этой, ты будешь ждать нужного момента для появления, мне придется попросить медиков отправить тебя к психологу, а лучше сразу к психиатру. 

— Это был сюжетный поворот, директор, никто не ожидал моего появления, — попробовал было Стив, но Фьюри поднял руку, призывая замолчать. — Я бы не стал смотреть, вы знаете, я...

— Избавь меня от этого блеяния, едем дальше. Каким образом государственный квинжет, оснащенный следящими устройствами, оказался вне радаров не только ЩИТа и страны, но и Старка, который создал его почти полностью? Ты и твоя команда бурундуков совершенно без проблем два года летала по всему миру, начиная от США и заканчивая Вакандой, и никому в голову не пришло даже, что это странно. Тут и такой динозавр, как ты, догадается, что вас покрывает кто-то умный. Подсказка, этот кто-то сидит слева от тебя.

Тони растянул губы в довольной улыбке, блестя глазами на капитана хитро. Роджерс закусил губу, подавляя собственную. Романова закатила глаза и перевела взгляд на директора.

— Меня больше настораживает ситуация со Стражами Галактики. Кто придумал это имя вообще? — подает голос Бартон. — Эту часть писал Квилл, поэтому она выглядит еще более бредово. Мало того, что Великую Тайну о местоположении Камня Души знала лишь женская версия Шрэка, так она еще и в лапы Титана пошла, зная, что она, по-сути, последний рубеж защиты вселенной. И она не затаилась, как требует здравый смысл, а в открытую полезла на заведомо превосходящего её по силе Титана. Я говорил, что это тупая идея, но кто меня слушал.

— Не думал, что скажу это, но я согласен с Бартоном. Хорошо, что Стражи вне моей юрисдикции, хотя я обсужу этот вопрос с мисс Дэнверс при встрече. Если уж такие идиоты защищают вселенную, у меня плохие новости.

— Мистер Фьюри, сэр, давайте дальше, — Питер вновь обратил на себя внимание. — Самое интересное начинается.

— Как это ни странно, но эта часть мне понравилась, поэтому твоё эпичное сражение и получение костюма я пропущу. И да, Старк, я сделал заметку на счет несанкционированной системы Вероники на орбите. И еще, я не понял, почему Тор спокойно плавал в космосе, а Эбо-Мо превратился в сосульку быстрее, чем Роджерс.

Баки тем временем перешептывался с Сэмом и старался не отсвечивать. Его положение в ЩИТе и так было плачевным, пусть Стрэндж на пару с Максимофф и смогли вернуть кукушку на место. 

— Но вот то, как корабль Стражей оказался в том же месте, что и упавший совершенно случайно по воле кривых рук Паркера и Старка, я не понимаю. И зачем Квилл лез в непонятное судно, если еще даже пыль не осела. 

— Это Квилл, — Наташа усмехнулась, будто это всё объясняло.

Фьюри с ужасом понял, что действительно понял её. Однозначно стоило переговорить с Кэрол.

— Про то, что кучка непонятных отбросов вселенной знала английский язык и свободно говорила с землянами, когда переводчик был лишь у Квилла, я молчу. Что такое вообще атмосфера и биосфера? Разве на Титане не должны быть другие условия жизни, не предназначенные для людей? Да нет, бред какой-то.

— Никто ничего не докажет, этой планеты не существует, — отмахнулся Старк, будто от мухи. — Мы взяли за образец Марс и кое-что добавили от Асгарда. 

— Даже знать не хочу, — левая бровь Фьюри задергалась. — Роджерс, какого хрена?

— Что именно, сэр?

— Какого хрена инопланетяне, не сумевшие уложить тебя и Романофф, но отлично насадившие на шпашку Вижена, нашли вас в Ваканде, которая, по словам Т'Чаллы, самая непобедимая и скрытная страна в мире? Прилетели, сбросили свои корабли так, будто слово "тормоза" для лохов, после чего живые и здоровые вышли бить морды. С читаури сражались не так давно, а те прекрасно мимикрировали под лепешку, стоило сбить на землю. Где здесь логика?

Бартон мужественно попробовал открыть рот, но и в этот раз Наташа была быстрее. Уилсон, глянув на потуги сокомандника, захлопнул челюсти. 

— И где была армия хотя бы США, позвольте уточнить? Где была армия России? Где Британия? MI6, ЦРУ, Моссад? Или вы настолько уверены, что ООН скинуло на вас все проблемы, расформировав многомиллионные армии по всему миру? Не слишком ли самонадеянно для кучки фриков?

На это сказать было тоже что, но Роджерс захлопнул рот Тони, порозовев скулами. Это действительно был огромный тактический просчет с его стороны, как капитана. 

— Но отдельное внимание, конечно, мистеру Барнсу. Валить с калаша инопланетян, имеющих броню круче, чем у Старка, это сильно. На модернизацию руки из вибраниума в что-нибудь с оружием не хватило фантазии?

Если бы здесь была Шури, она бы возразила. Питер порадовался, что сестра короля Ваканды в данный момент отбыла домой. 

— Но самый мой любимый вопрос, пожалуй, стоит отдельного рассмотрения. Вот скажите мне, господа и Наташа, в какой момент я вышел на пенсию? — голос Фьюри стал угрожающим. — Я торчу в этом болоте больше двадцати лет, терплю ваши физиономии уже десять лет, а мусор за вами же убираю и того дольше. Так скажите мне, хреновы сценаристы, режиссеры и аутисты, почему я спокойно катаюсь на машине с Хилл, когда в мире полный и безоговорочный...

— Язык! — ожил тут же Стив, подняв палец в верх. 

— Молчи, Роджерс, от греха подальше. С какого мать его хрена я, глава Стратегической Интервенционной Тактико-Оперативной Логистической Службы версии два-ноль, появляюсь в последнем абзаце ровно на минуту, после чего бесследно исчезаю, успевая сделать загон на вторую часть вашего романа беллетрической версии, помноженной на элементы экшена и полнейшей дурости? Я вас спрашиваю!

Последние слова директор буквально прокричал, потеряв терпение. Не так много вещей на свете могут вывести из себя Николаса Джозефа Фьюри, но этот шапито всегда был исключением из правил. Старк, напротив, веселился от всей своей пропитой души.

— Не нервничайте, директор, вам для сердца вредно. Хотите чай или сразу коньяк?

— Вон отсюда. И чтобы до завтра я вас не видел, — прорычал Фьюри и поднялся с места, намереваясь швырнуть вслед выскользнувшему Тони что-нибудь тяжелое со стола. — В это же время и не раньше!

Питер нервно рассмеялся и закивал, словно болванчик, после чего был утянут сильной рукой Романофф в сторону выхода. Коулсон, наконец осознавший себя отдельно от стены, положил руку на плечо директора и сжал в жесте поддержки.

— Вы это сделали, директор, осталась всего половина, — Фил положил другую руку на второе плечо и нажал, заставляя Фьюри сесть в кресло, а не на низком старте следовать за добычей. — Завтра вы разнесете остальную часть и сможете с чистой совестью отправиться в отпуск.

— На Гаити? — выдохнул устало Ник и как-то резко сдулся. — Дэнверс предлагала отдохнуть у неё, но всё времени не хватает. 

— Я приму командование, не переживайте. С такими подчиненными нужен перерыв.

С этим Фьюри поспорить не мог. На том и решили. Теперь нужно нормально поработать и составить адекватный отчет, а не эту ерунду. Можно, конечно, отослать шедевр драматического искусства генералу Россу, но Фьюри сомневается, что после этого правительство продолжит финансирование не только Мстителей, но и ЩИТа. Этого бы не хотелось.

* * * 

В начале было слово. Нет, не так. В начале был Тони Старк, который сказал слово. И слово было краткое, лаконичное, полностью передающее весь смысл бытия всего живого и сущего.

— Это был пиз...

— Язык, Тони! — Стив гневно сверкнул глазами, всем своим видом показывая, что не потерпит бранных слов. — Сколько тебе раз повторять можно. Как минимум не при детях.

— Мне шестнадцать, — попытался было отстоять свою честь Питер, но был награжден ещё более суровым всё тем же взглядом голубых глаз. — Понял, молчу в тряпочку.

— Мне кто-нибудь объяснит наличие непонятного субъекта в помещении или мы продолжим игнорировать слона? — Фил обвел присутствующих скучающим взглядом истинного последователя Будды, повидавшего на своем веку и не такое. — Хотя ладно, сейчас вернется директор и будет не до этого.

"Это" было ничем иным, как Сакаарианским воином по имени Миек, больше напоминающим большого фиолетового слизня. Фил понял, что начинает медленно, но верно ненавидеть этот цвет.

День Фьюри, напротив, начался отлично. Он бы и продолжался так, если бы не факт нужды принижения творческих потугов отдельных лиц во имя равновесия вселенной. Хотя, стоит отметить для кармы, некоторые моменты всё же вышли хорошо. Фьюри, честно говоря, даже всплакнул немного на моменте описания распыления четы Бартонов. Совсем немного. Вы ничего не докажите.

— Ну что же, господа, вот и пришел час расплаты, — именно с этих слов начался финальный акт крестового похода на ту муть, что Питер назвал отчетом. — Во-первых, что за муть в углу и почему оно шевелится? Старк, твоё? 

— Да почему всегда Старк? — искренне возмутился Тони, но тут же зашипел от боли в ноге, когда Наташа тихо и изящно наступила тому на пальцы. 

— Во-вторых, уберите это пока не завонялось, — Фьюри бросил ещё один взгляд на чуть дрыгающееся тело и отвернулся, присаживаясь на законное место во главе стола. — Итак, начнем.

На экзекуции сегодня находились не все: Баки и Сэм отправились вечером на миссию, счастливые ублюдки, а Бартон задерживался. Николас усмехнулся внутри себя, там же потер ладошки подобно киношному злодею. Клинт здорово огребает в данный момент от Хилл, и так ему и надо.

— В начале я хотел похвалить вас за то, что даже в такой непростой ситуации решили держаться вместе и быть командой, но потом я прочитал еще пару страниц и отказался от этой идеи. В связи с чем у меня назрел вопрос: почему в самый трудный момент, когда Земля нуждалась в своих героях, когда вы сами нуждались друг в друге, Старк укатил растить детей в деревню, Стив пошел на курсы психологии, а остальные и вовсе пропали с радаров? Я уже молчу о том, что было ранее. 

— Эту часть придумал Сэм после того, как они с Баки на пару сожрали половину слив из грузовика, запивая настойкой Столичной, — Наташа, как всегда прекрасная, умастилась в кресле рядом с директором. — Стив посчитал это милым и мы оставили.

Роджерс тут же потеплел скулами, но вставить слово не решился. Фьюри понял, что что-то упустил и перелистнул обратно на пару страниц. Наконец, найдя нужное, зачитал.

— «Танос отправился в Райские сады, наконец почувствовав себя спокойно. Дело было сделано...» так, тут херня какая-то, ага. Вот оно: «Тор отсёк руку титана Громсекирой, а Капитан Марвел сжала в захвате шею того так, что Таносу стало трудно дышать». Никого не покоробило, что в прошлой части Тор не мог даже ударить нормально этот гибрид Дэдпула и флоры? Ладно в начале у него не было оружия, одни молнии, смертельные для всего живого, но потом. Почему Тор не отсек Таносу руку или голову, когда он собирался щелкнуть пальцами.

— Загон на продолжение, ясно же, — Старк закатил глаза. — Если бы он не щелкнул, история бы кончилась. Мы в начале так и хотели, но потом Бартон сказал, что хочет себе роль побольше, так что пришлось импровизировать.

Фьюри достал телефон и написал пару строк в смс. Будет ему роль побольше, сам напросился. 

— Кто из вас был автором идеи, что мир спасет крыса? Я почему-то уверен, что это будет опять Бартон. 

— Ха, нет! — Тони вскинул палец в победном жесте. — Это была Пеппер. Точнее, это была её домашняя крыса Стив. Этот мелкий говнюк сожрал проводку для моей новой перчатки, но перед этим замкнул все провода. Хорошо, что он ушел в прошлое.

В ответ Фьюри поднял брови в немом вопросе касательно имени крысы, но решил не акцентировать. Кто поймет этот скрытый смысл.

— А вот и новое лицо нашего шапито. Дамы и господа, Скотт Лэнг! Ну чего не хлопаете, давай поприветствуем нашего героя.

Толпа с недоумением уставились на директора. Фил хмыкнул, поднимаясь с места, а после жестом фокусника извлек небольшой контейнер. Там находился никто иной, как Скотт Лэнг. 

— Вот эту букашку мы поймали три дня назад в погребе. И я прекрасно понимаю, Старк, что именно ты заслал его. А теперь, мистер Лэнг, прошу.

Выпустив бедолагу на волю, Фьюри с абсолютно нечитаемым выражением лица замер. Лэнг, к его чести, даже не вонял сильно, просидев три дня в костюме и взаперти.

— Я больше так не буду! — первое, что сказал мужчина, стоило увеличиться до нормальных размеров. — Честно, я клянусь. Правильно Хэнк Пим говорил, что Старкам верить нельзя, но я повелся, идиот, на слова Клинта. Мистер Фьюри, директор, я больше никогда...

— Довольно, мистер Лэнг. Присоединяйтесь к нашему обсуждению, за это все ваши грехи будут отпущены. На данный момент.

Скотт заметил толстую папку с подозрительно знакомой обложкой и сглотнул. Ну вот, а он не поверил, что кара будет жесткой. 

— Скажите, мистер Лэнг, с чего это вдруг для вас в квантовом мире прошло пять часов, если в прошлый раз я слушал о том, как жена Хэнка Пима проторчала там больше двадцати лет, которые непонятным образом соответствовали тем, что прошли в реальном мире? Это такой же бесполезный сюжетный поворот, как сага о Роджерсе и поезде или это научно-доказанный феномен?

Скотт со своими познаниями в физике на уровне школяра мужественно подавился воздухом и попытался прикинуться торшером, но тут уже поднялся Старк. И сразу же сел обратно, охнув, когда Наташа молча двинула локтем по почкам, давая директору возможность высказаться.

— Ладно это, опустим. Я даже внимания не буду обращать на то, что у вас новый Асгард в Норвегии, но при этом номера на машине и доставке пиццы британские. Совершенно непонятные мелочи, с кем не бывает. Важнее другое, как мне кажется. В чьей голове зародилась мысль откормить Бога Грома до состояния нестояния? У кого из вас фетиш на толстых бородатых мужиков, питающихся самоуничтожением и чувством вины? Кто... а, понял, есть же одно брехло. Передайте Локи мои искренние пожелания о скорейшем выздоровлении, когда он в очередной раз явится на Землю. Я буду ждать.

— Учитывая то, как зол был Тор в последний раз, Локи еще долго судя не сунется.

— Тем лучше. Продолжим. 

Еще парочка страниц были перевернуты в тишине.

— Был бы здесь Бартон, огреб бы за излишний пафос и голливудскую псевдо-философию, но так как он сейчас в лучшем мире, не будем уделять этому внимание. Лучше пойдем по наклонной вашей адекватности. Вот вы мне рассказывали про Древнюю, охранявшую мир больше лет, чем я вижу ваши рожи. Стрэндж, вопрос на засыпку: где была твоя Древняя при атаке читаури и... где Стрэндж?

— У него традиционная молитва уже час идет, не может вырваться, — притворно грустно вздыхает Старк. — Не переживайте, я ему всё передам. И ещё раз передам, чтобы запомнил.

— Плевать. Так вот, Лэнг, к тебе вернемся. Тут сказано, что частиц Пима мало и без него невозможно их воссоздать. Почему нельзя было вернутся в прошлое и набрать их там? В чем проблема была украсть сколько нужно или на крайняк договориться с Пимом?

— Так мы позже это сделали, когда прое...

— Язык!

— Потеряли Тессеракт. Да.

— Я удивлен, что Земля всё ещё на месте с такими защитниками. Хм... так, где же это. Вот. Вот хитрый енот, который нужен мне в ЩИТе, а не Старк. Собрал извлекатель камня Бесконечности из отвертки на своей мохнатой коленке за пять минут, когда самые великие умы Асгарда не могли это сделать. Скажи мне, Старк, может и правда стоит выгнать тебя и позвать Ракету? Он и требует меньше, платить буду едой.

— Эй, давайте не будем переходить на личности. Если вы не забыли, директор, бюджет плавно склоняется в сторону моего кошелька, я покрываю все расходы команды. Выгнать меня будет самым не продуманным и экономически не выгодным ходом с вашей стороны.

— Зато говорящего енота можно сдать на опыты или на потеху людям, деньги будут ничуть не меньше. 

— Я бы попросил...

— А я бы заткнулся. Всё же не хватает здесь Локи и Тора для прояснения ситуации, столько вопросов и никаких ответов. Скажите мне, гении фанатского искусства, с какого такого сюжетного поворота исчезновение внеземного светящегося куба и настоящего пришельца ни у кого не вызвало никаких подозрений? Старк просто стащил чемодан из-под носа правительства США, а беглый преступник вселенского масштаба проявил смекалку и вовремя протянул руки. В этот бред не поверит даже моя трехлетняя внучка, а она ещё верит в крестную фею и Санту. Вдумайтесь, даже ребенок в это не поверит. И давайте не будем забывать про то, как Стив Роджерс абсолютно внезапно решил перейти на сторону врага, с которым боролся добрые шесть десятков лет и дальше. Никого не удивило, нет?

— Баки просил оставить эту часть. Сказал, что она хорошо иллюстрирует дихотомию добра и зла в нашем бренном мире, — ровным тонов протянула Романофф в тишине кабинета и тут же добавила с обычной интонацией. — Это была цитата, к слову.

В плане на год появился пункт "отправить Барнса на очередное глубокое обследование", а после и в лечебный санаторий. Не нужно Фьюри держать сумасшедшего философа в своем штабе.

— Вот скажи мне, Стив, ты же парень не тупой, — без формальностей обратился внезапно директор. — Ну, не сильно тупой. Скажи, неужели ты бы не смог отличить подделку Локи от собственного стиля борьбы? Или то, как его щит летел с той же траекторией и силой, что и твой? Я понимаю, что Старк в своих влажных фантазиях не может избавиться от мысли, что тебя было бы двое и все его, но его подумать. Твоя роль в данном опусе ставит под сомнения твою капитанскую честь, не говоря уже про адекватность.

Роджерс весь как-то сдулся, разом становясь меньше. С каждом минутой ему казалось, что зря они всё это затеяли, но теплые касания шершавой ладони Тони не давали грустить. 

— И эта любовь к драме. Скажите, кто придумал эту невероятную хрень про миссис Суза, в девичестве Картер? Кто из вас, Старк-Роджерс, подкупил Судьбу и вытянул лотерейный билет так, чтобы из всех кабинетов на базе, огромной базе с подземными этажами, Роджерс заявится именно в кабинет своей бывшей? Вы хоть сами в это верите, там по теории вероятности будет число меньше единицы чуть ли не в миллионы!

Старк, было, открыл рот, но решил промолчать. Тему Пегги Картер при Стиве поднимать не хотелось еще больше. Грустные щенки не так милы, как кажется на первый взгляд, особенно когда тоскуют по твоей собственной тетке, являющейся на шестьдесят лет старше.

— Напомните мне запретить вход некой женщине с именем Небула, потому что ее поведение поставит под сомнение каждый здравомыслящий человек. Как, к слову, и её сестрицу. Не предупредить о жертве при добычи Камня Души было отличной идеей, чтобы сократить численность населения еще в два раза. Как раз так, как хотел ее приемный папаша. Никого не покоробило, нет? Меня вот да, внезапно так. Не говоря уже о том, что на Вормир отправились совершенно случайно именно те Мстители, кто любит друг друга. Да, Романофф, вот и твоя очередь настала.

— Я слушаю.

— Выключи этот тон, агент, я не сражаюсь в с тобой. Скажи, Наташа, почему за весь этот совершенно бредовый рассказ никто и словом не обмолвился о твоей семье? Белова, Шостаков и прочие нелегализованные личности не в счет? Вы на прошлых выходных только разнесли погреб главной базы, а после отправились в ночной клуб, где устроили пожар. А здесь, вы посмотрите, единственная семья это Мстители, которых развалил Роджерс, а после плакал на берегу озера и подтирал слезки Беннеру, который не придумывал способ вернуть свою женщину, а швырял скамейки. 

— Я решила не впутывать свою семью в подобные вещи. На всякий случай.

— Да просто Шостаков сразу сказал, что хочет главную роль, поэтому его не позвали, — вставил свои пять копеек молчавший подозрительно долго Старк. 

— Я бы тоже не стал вас звать, спроси кто меня, прекрасно понимаю. Так вот, мои дорогие моральные уроды, ненавидящие меня всей своей творческой душой. Почему из всех мест, где можно было щелкнуть пальцами, высвободив такое количество энергии, что можно снести Нью-Йорк, вы выбрали именно отстроенный штаб? Чем вам так сильно насолил ЩИТ и чековая книжка Старка, что вы мужественно сгруппировались в кучку и приняли пафосные позы вместо того, чтобы выехать хотя бы за пределы города? Вышли бы в чисто поле, да, Романофф? Вам даже коня искать не надо было, всё своё. К слову, Беннер скоро будет? Я помню, что у него очередной загон по религиозным обрядам для достижения рефлексии, но он нужен доктору Чоу. 

— В следующему месяце, возможно, пока ничего точного. 

— Никого не напрягает, что зеленый гигант мутантского происхождения пропадает с радаров каждый раз, когда кто-то писает в его горшок? Нет? Ну ладно. Вернемся к нашим баранам. Скажите, вам законы физики, логики и математики в школе никто не объяснял? Потому что с такими знаниями в учреждения покруче вас банально не пустят. К тебе, Паркер, отдельное внимание. Мне казалось, что ты более развит, чем другие, хоть ты должен был понять абсурд момента с перемещением корабля Таноса, чей размер превышает парочку хэликэрриеров по размеру, используя всего лишь одну ампулу частиц Пима. Одну, и то синяя леди должна была использовать её для собственного перемещения в прошлое, а тут на тебе — целый корабль с Квинс, наполненный разными формами жизни, ещё и без всякой установки для уменьшения и навигаторов пространства мей ин Старк.

— Оу, это и правда мой косяк, — пробормотал под нос гений, цокнув языком. 

Питер, как подобает порядочному школьнику, записывал ошибки в специально взятый блокнот. Будучи начинающим автором, Паркер не хотел бы остаться на данном уровне своего творческого пути. Он хотел развиваться, а тут такой стимул. Фьюри тем временем продолжил.

— Не говоря уже о том, что вы совершенно не понимаете масштаб трагедии, когда в мир вернутся сразу пять миллиардов людей. В мир, где люди ассимилировались жить в течение пяти лет, заново выстроили экономику и быт. И тут хоп, на тебе, сверху еще пять миллионов ртов. Хуже было лишь наличие...

И в этот момент дверь директорского кабинета распахнулась, являя всем присутствующим красного и явно запыханного Клинтона Фрэнсиса Бартона. Весь вид его был лаконично потрепанным, если не пошкрябанным, на лице тут и там были мелкие царапки, будто от когтей кошки. Старк заржал, узнав фирменный след наманикюренных коготков Хилл. 

— ... татуировок. Вовремя, Бартон, проходи. И дверь закрой, иначе поползешь за новой, потом что ноги твои кривые я тебе в жопу засуну. На чем я там? Ах да. Бартон, вот ты помнишь, чем кончился твой пьяный подвиг прошлым летом? Тот самый, о котором никто не говорит вслух, чтобы не сглазить? А теперь представь степень боли, когда твоя жена узнает о наличии несанкционированных татуировок смутного происхождения на теле, что даже не принадлежит тебе? Она же тебе яйца через горло вытащит, Бартон, а потом сделает из них папье маше для новогодней ёлки. Так же, как должен был сделать взрыв в этом вашем опусе. Вас в упор расстреляли ракетами, придурки, Лэнг и вовсе стоял напротив стеклянных дверей. Кто вообще делает на базе стеклянные двери, вы о снайперах слышали?

Паркер пометил слово "снайперы" и обвел жирно карандашом. Когда-нибудь он будет строить дом, нужно учесть этот момент.

— Или вы все такие непробиваемые, как наш мистер Роджерс? О достойнейший из достойнейших.

— Ну блять, — не сдержался Стив и тут же хлопнул себя по рту ладонью. Тони аж икнул. — Я хотел сказать...

— Именно, Роджерс, что блять. Последняя ты блядь, Роджерс, вот что скажу. Самому не против но от такого тупого конца? Я тратил своё время, чтобы читать этот бред, пил кофе литрами и отчаянно прятал оружие, чтобы не застрелиться от концентрации идиотизма. А в итоге что? В итоге герой, причем многих людей по всему миру последних лет восьмидесяти, сваливает каким-то хреном в прошлое к женщине, которая давным давно думать о нем забыла и нашла себе спутника жизни. То есть, вам даже ума хватило потом описать трогательный разговор старого Кэпа с Сэмом и Баки, но на описание возврата Камней Бесконечности вы поскупились. Мне, например, крайне интересен метод возврата эфира в Джейн Фостер. Ну, знаете, чисто гипотетически, потому что фактически это невозможно. 

— Каждый герой заслуживает счастливого конца, — Наташа пожала плечами, закинув ногу на ногу. 

— Иронично слышать это от тебя, Романофф, ведь вас со Старком пустили в расход.

— Почему никто не хочет узнать о том, что со мной случилось? — отошел наконец Бартон. 

— Потому что никому ты не сдался, а теперь заткнись. Вопрос профдеформации Роджерса задел меня не только как человека здравомыслящего, но и директора ЩИТа. Кто знает, может в один день Кэп возьмет и исчезнет, а потом вернется весь седой и совершенно новым щитом из вибраниума, еще и без машины времени, напрочь игнорируя платформу для перемещения. И это камень в твой огород, Старк, знай. 

— Зато я Нобелевку получил, мне плевать.

— Тони, — Стив вздохнул, явно выбитый из колеи собственным поведением. — Это и правда была не лучшая твоя идея. Я же говорил, что вернуться к Пегги было мечтой парня из сороковых.

— О нет, снова эта мелодрама начинается, — стонет Бартон и прикрывает лицо руками.

Его ожидаемо игнорируют. Фьюри неторопливо открывает ящик стола, роется там какое-то время, напрочь пропуская лобзанья Старка и Роджерса, которые уже перешли к стадии "хоть я и люблю тебя, но завали хлебало". В одной руке директор держит флягу со спиртом, а в другую берет многострадальный отчет и без слов выходит из кабинета. Фил следует за ним тенью, а Паркер неуклюже спешит следом.

Горит отчет синим пламенем прекрасно, как и настроение Николаса Фьюри. Он, в отличие от цирка в здании, наконец едет в отпуск.


End file.
